IF SACHI! An SAO Story
by Lojky
Summary: I get bored easily. And when I get bored, I think of stories, one shots, backstories, Q&A's, collabs, etc... Now I give you, IF SACHI! In this story, Sachi and the Moonlit Black Cats lived. I know this has to have been done before, but I don't care. Read it or don't. Just know I appreciate the support that I get on all my stories. Enjoy! Insert Outro!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sachi: November 6, 2022**_

Sword Art Online! Oh! I love video games! I climb to the top of the highest building I can find, for a king of the world moment. Scratch that! I'll be queen of the world! With my cute blond haired blue eyed avatar, I look like a queen anyways!

"Sword Art Online! Here I come!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I hear my echo respond to me.

 _"Here I come!"_

"Yeah right! Here _I_ come! I'm going to beat this game! Woo hoo!" I giggle back at my echo. My echo seems to get a deeper voice.

"Haha, Sachi? Is that you? What are you doing up there?" I look down at my echo.

"Tetsuo! How are you?" I jump off the building, not taking any damage. I don't recognise the red haired man in front of me, but I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Good Sachi! Have you seen Sasamaru, Keita, or Ducker?" Tetsuo asks me.

"Ducker? Is that what he's calling himself?" I giggle. "No, I haven't seen any of them!"

"Well, if it isn't my good friends from our local nerd club! Sachi? Tetsuo? Nice names!" Keita comes up to us.

"You're one to talk. Besides, we all just used our family names!" Tetsuo pointed out.

"Except 'Ducker,'" I remind him.

"Please don't tell me that's what Kyo called himself!" Keita laughed.

"Yup! I totally did! And don't use my IRL name here! I didn't use my real name like you guys!" Kyo's avatar looks awesome. He has black hair going down to his chest, and it's pinned up on one side.

"Okay, _Ducker_!" We all laugh. Keita may seem rude, but he always puts his friends first. I love him for that.

"Hey, let's go hang out in the town! See what cool weapons we can get!" Tetsuo suggests. "And maybe find Sasamaru while we're at it!"

We all express our agreement. We all laugh and joke around as we run to the town's shops and marvel at the amazing world we've entered. After about an hour of being online, we all notice the red sky.

"Hey, do you feel that?" Keita asks us.

"Yeah! Wha-" Ducker gets cut off. We're all being teleported. We happen to all be in the same area once we're at our destination.

"Sachi? Keita? Kyo? Oh my goodness! You all look so different here!" Sasamaru is here!

"Sasamaru! Do you have any idea what's happening here?" Tetsuo asks him.

"And it's Ducker here! Not Kyo!" Kyo protests.

The sky starts dripping what looks like blood, but really it turns out to be a giant person. No, I don't think that was a person. No person would do what he did.

I stop listening once he shows that people are dying from the game. I run towards the edge of the town.

"Sachi! Wait!" Keita runs after me. I curl up into a ball and stare at my reflection. It's the real me now. That stupid item! I hate the way I look.

"You know, that was going to be the most beautiful avatar in the game…" I mutter to Keita.

"You're fine the way you are. Now let's go level up some. We're going to die otherwise," Keita offers his hand. All around me. My friends. Keita, Kyo, Tetsuo, Sasamaru. I take Keita's hand.

"Just a little bit of training. But after that, we stay in the town for a while. Deal?" I'm scared of this place. I don't want to die in this facade of a world.

"Deal!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lojky here... Sorry if anyone likes this story. I put it on hold, this along with Stars of Dawn. Welp, bad writing aside, here's chapter two! I'm changing it up from the first one, since I wrote it so long ago. It'll only be really quick plot-wise from here on out. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Sachi's Diary:**_ _March Fourteenth, 2023_

It's been five months. We're only on the tenth floor. Our group has finally made a guild! We decided to call ourselves the guild "Moonlit Black Cats." It was based off of our school's mascot, a panther. We are all at about level sixteen. We're currently near a town on the tenth floor, grinding. We've been grinding monsters and trying to meet Keita's expectations. We're going to get a temporary base on floor 11.

 _ **Sachi:**_ _Floor Ten; March Sixteenth, 2023_

"We need to get stronger! The front lines are fighting on floor twenty!" Keita wants us to be stronger than we really are.

"But what if we died?" Ducker asks.

"I'd personally kill myself," Keita smiles, "But I won't let us die!"

"Okay! I believe in our fearless leader!" Tetsuo smiles and tackles Keita to the ground. Kyo and Sasamaru jump on top of them. It's been a rough few months, and we definitely aren't on the front lines.

"C'mon Sachi! We won't let you get hurt!" Kyo tells me. I look at my level. Seventeen. The highest of our group, somehow.

 _ **Sachi's Diary:**_ _April Eighth, 2023_

We were saved today by a swordsman in a black cloak. His name was Kirito, and he joined our guild. The den of snakes almost had us killed when he saved us and asked to join us. Keita wants me to switch to the frontlines, but our newest member, Kirito, said that I need to stay back, and that he alone can handle the monsters. He says he's level forty, and so Keita was reluctant at first, but he accepted him into the guild. He seems like he'll fit in well with us.

 _ **Kirito:**_ _Floor Fifteen; April Twelfth, 2023_

It's been going great with this guild. I've been leveling them up. They're going to be a front line guild in no time. I've got them up to level twenty-ish each, and we're definetly growing. My personal level is 53.

Today, Keita is going to buy an official guild house for the group. I know this would've happened a lot later had I not revealed my level and my amount of Col.

"Hey, Kirito! Stop zoning out! There's a herd of ParaFlame Boars behind you!" I hear Ducker exclaim. I whip around and slice three of them in half, but there's still at least ten of them. ParaFlame Boars are actually called Rotten Boars, but they Paralyze and Burn you, so they got the name ParaFlame. They're about six feet tall.

"I'm on it!" I hear Sachi yell. All of a sudden, I see her beautiful face and hair, and a flash of purple light. _Sharp Nail_ Ever since Sachi learned that sword skill, she's been using it mercilessly. I look at my skill list. My speed, agility, and attack are out of this world. I probably have one of the fastest avatars in the game. "See? I got them Kirito! And I leveled up! I'm level twenty-nine now!" Sachi smiles at me. She's wearing the coat I had when I met her. I found a better one on the higher floors.

"Nice job Sach!" I run to her and throw her over one of my shoulders. "This calls for a celebration at the new guild house, wouldn't you agree Ducker?"

"Abso-fricking-lutely!" We all teleport back to the temporary guild house. That's where we find a recording, which has attached all of Keita's guild belongings.

 _ **Keita's Recording:**_ _Floor Eleven; April Twelfth, 2023_

This is goodbye. I don't want any of you to get mad about this, this was my choice. I can't handle this game anymore. I think I'm going to go settle down for a while. I really was in love with Sachi, but I met another girl recently. She dyed her hair pink, and is an excellent blacksmith. I won't be saying her username here, for obvious reasons. Don't track me. I don't think I'll be seeing you until we get out of this mess, but I enclosed enough money to buy the four floor Inn on floor seventeen. It'll get you money _and_ give you guys a better base of operations. Don't worry about me, I have a house. Lisbe- I mean, the girl, says I can live with her. And Kirito... Take care of Sachi. I gave her a sword that I got from my special friend, so she should be okay now. Take care you guys!

 _ **Kirito:**_ _Floor Eleven; April Twelfth, 2023_

"I'm going to track him!" I shout. Sachi grabs my arm.

"You can't. Keita doesn't want to be found... Let him go," Sachi tries to smile, but I can see that she's about to cry. I pull her into a hug.

"The reality of it, Kirito, is that Keita found love. We can't take that from him. And besides, we're bound to see him on the other side of this horrible game, right?" Ducker smiled. "Oh, look at the guild stats."

"So did Kirito finally become our leader?" Tetsuo chuckles.

I open the guild menu. I'm surprised at what I see. "No, I didn't. Sachi. Congratulations on becoming the guild master!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kirito:**_ _Floor Seventeen;_ __ _May Second, 2023_

"Kirito? Is that you?" I hear someone calling my name as I'm walking to the town's inn, which doubles as our guild headquarters. I turn around, and behind me is a girl who has orange-ish brown hair. She's wearing a black trench coat and has a red rapier on her belt. "It's been so long! We should get together!"

"Um, not trying to be rude, but who are you again?" I ask the quirky brunette girl.

"Name's Asuna! We partied to beat the first boss! Since then, I decided to take your advice and become a solo player! I've been looking for you for months! I wanted to show you something!" She opens her inventory, and I see her level. It's level sixty-five, ten levels higher than mine.

"Oh my God. I didn't mean _that!_ I meant that you _should_ team with someone you trust!" I had told her to only team with close people to her. She apparently didn't have anyone that she could trust.

"I wish I trusted people! But, uh... I don't! You have a guild! Why don't we get a room in the inn and talk about everything!" Asuna skips towards my residence, the town inn.

"Hey, Sach! Ducker! You guys home?" I shout as I come in the door. All of a sudden, I see a yellow blur, sliding down the banister.

"Home? What do you mean home? Do you live on this floor?" Asuna asks me. I nod.

"Oh! Who's the girl? Should Sachi get worried?" Ducker teases me. "I'm kidding! Are you single?"

"I'm actually going to ask Kirito to marry me, right now!" Asuna turns to me and gets on one knee, pulling out a jewel covered ring. At that same moment, Sachi comes running down the stairs. "Will you, Kirito, be my husband?"

"K-K-Kirito?" Sachi looks on the verge of tears. I slap the ring out of Asuna's hand, and I run over and hug Sachi.

"I'm not marrying you Asuna! I haven't talked to you for five months! And you're starting to creep me out!" I tighten my embrace on Sachi.

"Oh... I see... You. YOU WOULD CHOOSE A LOW LEVEL NOOB OVER ME?" Asuna pulls out her rapier, which catches fire the instant it comes out of its sheathe. "Fight me for him, low level wimp! If you win, you get him!"

I look at Sachi. She's level forty, due to two straight weeks of power training. She equips her armor, a green robe, some black assassin's armor, and a necklace I gave her. It's gold with a sapphire in the middle, and it makes us able to temporarily change stats and skills. It'll help with burns, but it won't stop them. I hope she can win this.

 _ **Sachi:**_ _Floor Seventeen; May Second, 2023._

I equip my blue sword Keita gave to me as a parting gift.

Dark Repulser

"You ready, you little man-stealing twit?" Asuna sends me a duel request. I set up the match, and the timer starts. The residents at the cafe portion of the inn look at us. Tetsuo and Sasamaru run the cafe.

 _30... 29... 28..._

"Not to late to back out yet!" Asuna cackles. I shake my head and draw my sword. Kirito smiles at me, and taps his almost identical necklace. His has an amethyst instead of a sapphire. I tap my necklace. A note pops up in front of me.

 _Item recieved: Elucidator Skill gained: Dual Wielding Attack increased. Speed increased. Regeneration increased._

 _4... 3... 2..._ _1..._

I inhale, and I equip the Elucidator.

 _GO!_

My speed skill is Kirito's. My defense skill is mine. My attack is his. These necklaces give me an advantage, and give him a major disadvantage.

Asuna stabs at me with her rapier, almost faster than I can see. Kirito taps his necklace again. I tap mine, and ignore the notice. I barely block the rapier with the dark sword in my left hand, stabbing at Asuna with my right.

"Oh? I've never seen that skill before!" Asuna is all of a sudden behind me, and I see a tip of a red sword through my stomach. I swing behind me, and I make two red pixilated gashes across Asuna's face. Her HP is still green, but it's low green. I've almost won! That's when I see it. The status effect next to my health bar. I'm burning, faster than Kirito's regeneration is healing me.

I swing at Asuna one last time, she blocks the Elucidator, but the Dark Repulser rakes across her chest. At the same time, our health hits orange. The duel is over.

Asuna is laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask. I open spin the gold part of the necklace, and Kirito's stats and items return to him.

"Don't you remember what I said? If you _won_ you get Kirito! We tied! You didn't _win!_ Therefore, I get him!" Asuna smiles at Kirito, and in an instant, they're both gone.

 _ **Kirito:**_ _Floor 22; May Third, 2023_

"Good morning my love! What would you like for breakfast?" I see Asuna smiling over me. I try to get up, but my arms are chained to the bed Asuna's put me on. I'm in just my shorts and underwear.

"Um, how can I eat with these chains?" I ask Asuna. She snaps, and the chains come off. I whip open my inventory, but there's nothing there.

"It's a wonder what you can do when someone's under the influence of a sleep potion! Have you heard about the murder method _Sleep PK-ing?_ It's like what I just did to you! Check your status!" I do as she says. I have no guild, and I'm married to Asuna. My friend list is empty too, except for Asuna.

"Why? Why are you so obsessed with me? We've only met once!" I swing a punch at her, but she's so fast, it's like she can teleport.

"It's fate! I'm in love with you! You'll accept me! Then we'll become one!" I look at her, and then I see what's on her neck. A black coffin tattoo...

"I... I'd like a cinnamon roll if you have any," I decide to play this out. If she's as crazy as she looks and acts, she might kill me if I don't play along.

She smiles and sits on the bed next to me. She kisses me, for about a whole minute. "Of course. It's coming right up. I'm glad you realized what's best for you, my love."

 _ **A/N: So, how are you guys liking Asuna? She's fricking NUTS! I've decided to post my stories once a week. Those stories referring to "IF SACHI!" and "ThroneTale". Well, hope ya enjoyed! Insert Outro!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sachi's Diary:**_ _May Fourth, 2023_

It's been two days. We're searching hard for Kirito. We've put up alerts and talked to people in stronger guilds who knew him, and we're getting a lot of support. Asuna is considered to be dangerous, and everyone knows to kill her if she's spotted. I worry that Kirito is accepting what's happening to him.

 _ **Kirito:**_ _Floor 22; May Fourth, 2023_

"Kiri... To..." Asuna mumbles into my chest. She's been trying to get closer and closer to me every night. It's sort of what I want, but not in the way she wants it. I grab her hand, to see if she's awake, and when she doesn't squeeze back, I use her hand to get into her inventory.

I start by taking all of her weapons. She has some serious loot! Then, I go through and find all of my belongings. I put on my darkest shirt and pants, and finally find the key to this house. _So we're on floor 22, huh?_

I try to get up out of bed, but Asuna grabs for me, and pulls me back. I grab a pillow, and shove it in between us.

As I unlock the door, red lights and sirens fill the room. Asuna rubs her eyes, clutching the pillow to herself. I'm gone before she can even see me.

 _ **Asuna:**_ _Floor 22; May Fifth, 2023_

I enter the stupid little inn that Kirito's ex-guild calls their home. At almost the same time, me and Sachi yell, "Where is he?"

"You should be telling me that! You're the one who kidnapped him!" Sachi equips her weapons.

"Relax, weak idiots tick me off even without being paranoid. He stole all my weapons before he left," I growl. It makes the girl jump. I laugh. "Let's party to find him. We have a common goal in that.

"Sachi! Don't do it!" the guy who asked if I was single pops out from behind the inn's reception desk. "We've got high level people looking for him! She's not a good per-"

"Deal," The girl actually took the bait. I hope she finds Kirito, that way I can kill her quietly...

 _ **Kirito:**_ _Floor 31; May Tenth, 2023_

"Ah. So you're an old guild member of Keita's! He doesn't talk much about his past. He just says that he was in a guild with some real life friends until we got married!"

"Yeah. It's cool that he's front lines! I would go there, but my guild needs me,"

"When are you going back?" Lisbeth asks me.

"I don't know. I guarantee that Asuna is with them, and you know my situation," I frown. "Thanks again for letting me stay here!"

"Oh, it's no problem! Yui loves you too, so we know you're safe! That and, you know, Keita trusts you!" Lisbeth smiles at me.

"Honey! I'm home!" Keita looks so much stronger than when I saw him last. It definitely took some tracking, but locals tell lots of stories. Which is why I'll only be able to stay here for a short while.

"Welcome home, honeybear!" I call to him. Lisbeth is cracking up.

"Who's there?" Keita sees me sitting at the table with Lisbeth. "Kirito? How- When? Why?"

"He's lying low, let him tell you his situation!" Lisbeth proceeds to run up to Keita, jump on him, and kiss him as he spins her around.

Keita sets her down. He takes a moment, opens his fridge, takes out something, and sits next to Lisbeth at the table.

"Take this. It took a friend a week to get the ingredients. It's great tasting!" Keita offers me a piece of red velvet cake. "How bad is the situation?"

"It's... interesting. No one can be trusted anymore," I say to him.

"Including you? And is that why you left the Cats?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I was sleep forced into doing that. I was kidnapped, and now I promise the psycho that did it wants to use the Cats to find me. They will help her if it means finding me. You know Sach' as well as I do."

"Why didn't you attempt to get back in to the Cats?" Keita stands up. "Either way, c'mere. I've got a room for you. I'll let you stay here as you wish."

"You seem happy here! I hope you'll stay with us, uncle Kirito!" Yui smiles at me. The funny thing is, I find myself smiling back. It's a wonderful place they've got, and I might even stay.

.

.

.

No. I can't. I need Sachi. And I'll get her. Asuna, I will take you down!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Keita:**_ _Floor Forty-Two; January Third, 2023_

Kirito fits in well up here. We're on the frontlines together all the time now. He got enough money, and settled down is a house near mine and Lisbeth's. He hides his name regularly, and wears a black trenchcoat, which he says is his reminder about Asuna and Sachi.

Today's meeting is about the floor boss. I hear the tent we're holding the meeting in rustle. I look towards the entrance, and I pull Kirito onto the ground.

"What the hell man?" Kirito tries to get out of my grip.

"The Cats are here. There's some orange haired chick with them too," I pop up, and Sachi sees me. I shove Kirito under the table cloth.

"Keita! It's been a long time! Is this where you've been?" Ducker runs up to me and gives me a huge hug.

"So, Kei? These are your old guild mates then?" Lisbeth walks over to shake their hands. I can tell that we're not going to get to go back to the way we were. I look at Yui's Heart, the necklace around my wife's neck. Yui was an AI, and we hope to revive her.

"And is this your beautiful girl?" Sasamaru asks.

"Yes, this is my wife, Lisbeth," I tell him

"Who cares? You know where Kirito is lovebirds?" the orange haired girl, who I assume is Asuna, points a level fifteen rapier at us. Some of the KoB and Fuurinkazan laugh at her sword.

"He's under the table, kid!" Klein chuckles. "You his ex?"

"No. I'm his bride!" Asuna dives under the table. "You think you can mess with me? I'll kill you all!" Asuna waves her rapier in our faces.

 _So he's gone... Thank goodness!_ I'm glad he teleported.

"The truth is..." I look at Sachi. "He died on the frontlines a while ago. We miss him very much." I pray that the other frontliners catch on. They do.

"Yes. Have you heard the term _six feet under_? That's why he's under the table," Klein looks at Sachi. "I'm so sorry. He said he really loved you, Sachi."

That's when both girls snap, but not in the ways I would've thought.

 _ **Ducker:**_ _Floor Forty-Two; January Third, 2023_

Asuna falls on her knees and screams at the sky. Or at least the top of the tent. "He l-l-l-loved SACHI?" She screamed. "And th-that j-j-jerk d-died with _MY_ GEAR!"

It hit all of us hard. None as much as Sachi though. Sachi pulled out the Dark Repulser

"This is _YOUR_ fault, Asuna. _YOU_ kidnapped KIRITO! _YOU_ drove him to death! _YOU_ made him leave the guild!" Sachi raises her sword over Asuna's head.

"Kill me you little _GERM!_ I don't want to live anymore!" Asuna spread her hands out wide, and Sachi took a swing at her.

"Why? Kyo... Why?" I find myself defending Asuna.

"It all hit us hard. No one wants to accept Kirito's death. But it's been months Sachi. _Months._ We all knew it was a possibility!" I yell. I look at my level. Fifty-nine. Ten less than Sachi. Seven less than Asuna.

Without a word, Sachi walks out of the room.

"I... Think I'm over Kirito!" Asuna all of a sudden kisses me. That's when I realized that multiple guilds were still watching us.

 _ **Kirito:**_ _Floor Forty-Two; January Third, 2023_

I sit under a bridge. I know that's where Sachi'll go. A person can't change that much over the course of half a year. I was right.

"What's wrong kid? You lost?" I stand in the shadows, my dark cloak blending me in with the walls.

"Go away! If he's not here anymore, I might as well kill myself!" Sachi looks in my direction, and there's tears streaming down her face.

"Who's _he?_ " I ask, though I know the answer.

"Kirito. Do you know him?" I chuckle.

"Of course. I know him better than anyone else! Probably better than you do! I wonder he remembers you..." Sachi is about to sob, but I dart out of the shadows and embrace her. Then, my HP is in the yellow. It keeps dropping. I look down. There's a familiar blue-ish sword sticking through me.

Just as my HP is about to drop to the red zone, Sachi pulls her sword out. "K-Kirito? Are you...?" She touches my chest.

"I'm real Sach. I'm real," I stroke her hair out of her face. I wipe her tears away. Then, I experience something that I've wondered about for a long time.

Death.

 _ **Asuna:**_ _Floor Forty-Two; January Third, 2023_

"Haha! You! You thought that I was over you? I'm not! I'll never be! I killed everyone in that hut! All except that shield dude! He said my fun would end if I killed him, and I trust old people!" I twist Ducker's sword through Kirito, and into Sachi. Kirito kisses Sachi, and he proceeds to pixilate. "I'm so glad you attacked him! It would've taken much longer to kill him otherwise!"

"Y-You... Why?" Sachi frowns at me. I equip the Blaze Rapier and I stab Sachi with it.

"Because. I will get what I want, or no one will! You see, a certain family has a daughter. A wealthy family. Their family name is Yuuki! Can you guess their daughter's name?" I ask her in a singsong voice.

"Asuna? But why? You could've had anyone!" I look at her HP. It's red, and the burning should kill her any second.

"It's simple! He's the only one who could match my level! He and I were a perfect team. Oh. You don't want to listen to the rest of my story? Why are you gone? Well, I've sanitized all the germs now! I can rest in peace!"

 _HP: 16000/16000_

 _HP: 8000/16000_

 _HP: 450/16000_

Hello... My love!

 _HP: 0/16000_

 ** _Hey, wouldja look at that! Sorry guys, I lost interest, so I just ended it here. I hope y'all enjoyed. Maybe I'll rewrite it, but don't count on it. Oh, and BTW, is it odd to ship Asuna x Ducker? I know. It's bad. Well, that's it. If Sachi is complete. So, uh, why are you still reading this?_**


End file.
